Working Class
by 2OutOf3AintBadMom
Summary: The café was his pride. What he lived for and how he payed his bills. The regulars were as close friends as he ever had. When one of them introduces him to Patrick, the adorable, talented, short and pudgy guy, what happens?


The café. It was the one thing I was proud of. I wanted that to be something I could say that I did all by myself. And it was. About two years ago, I decided that I couldn't rely on my parents for anything anymore, so I invested all my money that I earned working at a part time job and brought this place. It was a small place in a quiet neighborhood and made good money. There were many regulars that spent a lot of time here, so they all pretty much kept the place going.

Brendon and Ryan- they pretty much lived around the corner in a small house together. I remember Brendon beingone of the first customers I ever had, but I didn't see him much after that. I first met Ryan when they were having a fight. He just needed a cup of coffee and we ended up talking. The funny thing was, Brendon came about 15 minutes later, hoping for the same thing. They made up in the corner's table and there was a lot of hugging and laughing. Let me tell you, Brendon was a character and could crack a good innuendo even if the time wasn't right. That was a blessing and a curse.

Andy and Joe- Those two were what got me though the last couple years of high school. I've know them for about five years. They even got me into this café sort of idea. We were talking and Joe's like, "There's this place on the corner. It would look like an awesome place if it were cleaned up." I couldn't cook if my life depended on it, so we decided I could slightly bake, so here we are. Because Andy was a vegan, I decided to have a version of some of the cakes and things be, what else, vegan.

Jack and Alex- these two were another story. They came in here in here last November, and were full out yelling at each other. I had to come over and ask them if everything was okay. They were fighting about the most stupidest thing ever; whether it was okay to wear socks with sandals. I stood there dumbfounded with my mouth hanging opened. I just told them that it's one of life's mysteries. After that little fiasco, they went into the bathroom and made out for 10 minutes. Then they ordered a cupcake and coffee, sat there, and made jokes about how stupid they were. They've been coming here ever since.

Gerard and Frank- Gerard was one of the most sassiest people I have ever encountered. Frank on the other hand, was really sweet and kind. They just came in one day last year when I was just starting here, ordered, and Gerard chatted me up the whole time, with Frank listening, paying attention and inserting comments. Gerard had his arm around Frank and when ever Frank put a kiss on his neck, he grinned like a mad man.

Kellin and Vic- These two were really awesome guys. Kellin was super sarcastic (not that the others weren't) and Vic was an absolute sweetheart. No homo. They lived across the street in a small house and came over one day to pretty much check out the place. We chatted and it was pleasant talking to them. There comments were hilarious and witty and I loved it.

One day I remember Joe and Andy came here , because i was bored and no one else was here, and Joe mentioning starting a band**(after they brought coffee of course)**. I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean, _he was_. Sure, I could play bass, he could play guitar, and I was pretty sure that Andy could play drums, but we had no singer.

"I know a guy." he told us.

"Who?" My ears perked up.

"This guy. Patrick. He's from high school and he called this morning needing a place to stay." I stared at him for a second.

"And you didn't tell me this because...?" Joe and Andy looked at each other.

"We didn't want to interfere with anything." I put my finger up and pointed arounded the room.

"Do you see people in here?" At that same moment, Brendon and Ryan bursted into the room.

"I HAVE ARRIVED! BOW DOWN PEASENTS!" Ryan look at him with a 'bitch please' face on.

"This is my amazing boyfriend, Brendon Urie everyone." We all laughed.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Brendon asked.

"We were, um, talking about starting a band." Ryden **(not a typo)** looked at me.

"Really? Awesome!" I let put a breath of relief.

"You guys have to buy something you know..." I think I was trailing off way too much lately.

"Cookie and a coffee." Joe gave Brendon a look.

"Only you Brendon." Brendon glanced at him. They had a stared down for about 10 seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"I hang out with you guys." I muttered under my breath, thinking they wouldn't hear.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY PANDA?" Andy shouted, even though we're only 6 feet away. I laughed and grabbed the cookie from the tray.

"You know the drill Brendon." he handed me the 5 dollar bill and I gave him the cookie and his change. He grabbed sugars from the counter and started to mix it in.

"So Joe, Andy, when can I meet this guy?" They looked up from from their conversation.

"Right now, actually. He's at home." I looked in Brendon and Ryan's direction.

"Can you guys manage the store while I'm gone?" They nodded.

"Great! I'll be back in a hour, tops." I waved to them and we walked out the door.


End file.
